


The North Star

by Citrus_Luver



Series: YGO Drabbles [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drunken Confessions, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Citrus_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, a drunk Yuugi laments to Jounouchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The North Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the weekly challenge topic for the LJ group YGODRABBLE. The topic was choices.
> 
> This was originally posted in July 2012.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-gi-oh!

He had always been their rock, the one with the level head. He was like the North Star constant and unmoving. He always managed to keep calm even in the toughest of situations.

So when he knocked at his door that evening with a loopy smile and a bottle of half emptied alcohol, he didn't know what to do. "Party Jounouchi… hic… kun!"

"Yuugi, are you drunk?" Jounouchi's eyes widened. He didn't know that Yuugi even drank alcohol.

"No." Yuugi's grin widened. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

Jounouchi could only manage a simple nod. He leaned to the side as Yuugi stumbled inside. He wondered how Yuugi had managed to climb the many flights of stairs to his apartment. After Jounouchi had closed the door and turned around, he found that Yuugi had situated himself at the breakfast table.

"Drink?" Yuugi held up what appeared to look like an even emptier bottle. Jounouchi sighed. He was never the leveled headed one in the group. "It's… hic… really good."

Jounouchi circled around the breakfast and sat down at the table. Yuugi pushed the bottle at him once more. Jounouchi reached for the bottle simply to prevent Yuugi from drinking anymore. He never knew Yuugi had such a high alcohol tolerance. It wasn't apparent from Yuugi's body stature.

"Yuugi, you okay?"

"Of course," Yuugi said. He still had the loopy smile on his face. He blinked and looked to the left of Jounouchi where he had placed the bottle of alcohol. "You going … hic… drink that?"

"You've drank enough, Yuugi."

"You're no fun. I came here for… hic… fun." Yuugi pouted.

Jounouchi sighed. He had to think of something to distract Yuugi. He immediately brightened. Yuugi had always loved games. "Want to play a game?"

Yuugi's face immediately darkened. The remark had a complete opposite effect from what he was expecting. "Is something wrong?"

Instead of answering, Yuugi pulled out a one yen piece from his pocket. "Heads or tails?" Yuugi suddenly looked incredibly serious.

"Tails," Jounouchi decided to humor Yuugi.

Yuugi threw the coin. It flipped a few times in the air. Yuugi nimbly caught it on his palms. After years of dueling, Jounouchi guessed it had become a reflex.

"Heads," Yuugi responded. "Life," he scoffed and reached for the bottle. He missed and looked disappointed.

"Huh?" Jounouchi blinked.

"50/50. Life either sucks, or it doesn't. It's how the coin lands." Yuugi reached for the bottle. This time he didn't miss. He pulled it towards himself, fumbled with the cap and took a long deep gulp.

"Yuugi," Jounouchi began then stopped.

"Life's about choices. Choices have consequences." Yuugi continued. He looked serious again. "He always thought life was about him. Everything is him, him, him… that arrogant, self-absorbed bas…"

"Yuugi!" Jounouchi looked horrified. Yuugi never spoke poorly of anyone. Yuugi opened then closed his mouth. "Who are you…"

"He ruined our junior year. Put us in danger. We almost had to repeat that year!" Yuugi continued to rant. "Then he went and left. Well I'll show him!" Yuugi suddenly stood up. Jounouchi immediately followed. "I'll dig up his grave. Prove to the world that it wasn't a dream! I swear it!"

He then proceeded to collapse into Jounouchi's arms.

He was now fast asleep on his moldy couch. He was still clenching the bottle. His grip had always been strong when it came to things he didn't want to let go.

Jounouchi sighed. Yuugi had it harder than them all. Sometimes even the North Star wavers.

**OWARI**


End file.
